


А потом мы согреемся и будем любить друг друга

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), midrifmonster



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Magic-Users, Married Couple, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, UST, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Война, серые будни. Марика с удовольствием спряталась бы ото всех, но к ним с мужем подселяют нового бойца, Анеле Гейнз.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	А потом мы согреемся и будем любить друг друга

На вышке, как всегда, было холодно, и у Марики под конец заледенели руки и пальцы ног. Небо было темным, ясным, никаких подозрительных туманностей и черных пятен. В последнее время налеты стали реже, дозоры — спокойнее, жизнь — тише…

Марика сверилась с часами: так и есть, вахта подходит к концу, скоро ее сменит Эрвин, и можно будет поспать. Она все никак не могла выспаться, голова все время оставалась тяжелой и мутной. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть доспать, и все будет в порядке, у нее снова появится энергия читать, болтать на отвлеченные темы, приходить на командные сборы, любить Эрвина.

Марика еще раз поглядела на часы, потушила сигарету. Подбросила в воздух пламенный шарик — происшествий не было, вахта закончилась. Сигнал заметили. Ответили тем же.

База гудела, будто этим людям не нужно было спать или хотя бы иногда оставаться в одиночестве. На общей площадке горел костер, команда — почти в полном составе — обсуждала что-то безумно важное, что не могло подождать пары часов до утра. Например, новую модель двигателя Р-589, в тысячный раз.

Ее окликнули, когда она шла к их с Эрвином ячейке, и пришлось сделать вид, что она не услышала оклика, — не хотелось гвалта, резкого смеха, грубых солдатских разговоров. И как она переносила это еще несколько месяцев назад?

— Ледышка! — крикнул в спину, кажется, капитан Барт. — Давно ты с нами не сидела! Скоро совсем замерзнешь в одиночку!

Марика открыла дверь своей ячейки и спряталась внутри. Выдохнула. Вроде и не делала ничего, а устала до изнеможения, хотя в родной лаборатории могла сновать не часами — сутками. То ли старость, то ли полное выгорание, и лучше первое — не так страшно.

Она лежала и смотрела в потолок. На голову навалилась плита, однако сна не было. Часы спустя она услышала сквозь дрему, как в ячейку пробрался Эрвин, потоптался у ее двери, но не вошел. И хорошо… не было сил.

Утренний сигнал отличался от обычного — так звенел колокол, когда приходили важные вести или базу навещал гость. По правилам всем надлежало явиться на общую площадку немедленно, и Марика заранее прокляла то или того, кто разрушил ее мечту неторопливо выкурить утреннюю сигарету.

Эрвин тоже казался раздраженным: явно не успел выспаться после ночной вахты.

— Будешь кофе? — спросил он, трогая отросшую щетину.

Марика молча отмахнулась.

На общей площадке оживленно шумели, окружив кого-то стеной-кругом. Значит, гость. Усевшись на скамью рядом с собранием, Марика закурила, даже не пытаясь вникнуть, что происходит. Если что-то важное, она в свое время узнает. Появившийся пятью минутами позже Эрвин, покосившись на нее, протиснулся вглубь толпы.

— Ну и красотка, — донеслось приглушенное, — наконец-то с нами будет баба. Ну, кроме.

Раньше Марика на такое как минимум хмыкнула бы, сейчас — отстраненно прикрыла глаза. Но почти сразу же снова открыла: в середине круга явственно произнесли ее фамилию, повторили.

Она невольно поднялась… Толпа раздвинулась; в центре, как священник и жених с невестой, стояли капитан Барт, Эрвин и незнакомая женщина, на два-три года младше Марики, с неуставными пшеничными волосами по пояс, в форме мага-огневника. Глядела она спокойно, но как будто немного насмешливо, Эрвин — растерянно, а капитан — решительно.

— Марика, познакомься, — с особенным нажимом сказал капитан, — это лейтенант Анеле Гейнз, командирована с базы «Буря». Новый член нашего отряда. Прошу вас с Эрвином помочь ей освоиться.

Анеле протянула руку, Марика машинально ее пожала, поймав острый взгляд темных глаз. База «Буря»… что-то недавно произошло на этой базе, но память в последнее время стала ни к черту. Это раньше, в мирное время, она даже ежедневник не вела — не было нужды.

Капитан меж тем продолжал говорить, и Марика не сразу поняла, что он несет про единственную свободную ячейку, холостых мужчин, семейную пару… Это в их ячейку, в ее единственное убежище хотят подселить пришлую девицу? Она было открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, что в их ячейке нет свободных комнат, но успела прикусить язык: по уставу им, как паре, была положена лишь одна спальня.

Она покосилась на Эрвина, тот ответил взглядом: «Что мы можем сделать?..»

— Уверена, мы уживемся, — заявила Анеле, и только глухой не расслышал бы вызов.

Марика долго не могла прийти в себя. Она ходила кругами по комнате, которую, пока не потребовалось одиночество, уже делила с Эрвином, и иногда трогала стены, ручки капсульного шкафа, книги на столике. Эрвин сперва пытался заговорить с ней, даже обнял за плечи, потом молча сидел в одном из двух кресел. Марика чувствовала его вопросительный и, кажется, самую малость, виноватый взгляд, но объясняться не хотела. Потом за дверью послышались чужие шаги, и Эрвин вышел в гостиную. 

Марика остановилась напротив зеркала. Когда-то она сама его сюда повесила — привезла из дома, потому что через привычные предметы связь устанавливать намного легче. Но кого бы она могла вызвать? Родителей? А что им сказать? Мою комнату узурпировали, и, вот ужас-то, мне приходится снова спать в одной кровати с собственным мужем. Единственное, что они могли сказать в ответ: это война, тебе и так невероятно повезло, хватит ныть. И они будут правы.

Связаться с бывшими коллегами из лаборатории? Но нет, ни с кем она не была достаточно дружна… Да и не тянуло слушать рабочие новости, когда неясно — вернется она, не вернется… Вернуться бы скорее в тихий родной отдел! Кто сейчас вместо нее управляет атмосферными вихрями? Наверняка какой-нибудь бестолковый стажер, все толковые признаны.

Из-за двери послышался смех Анеле, низкий и короткий. Потом смех Эрвина. Марика нахмурилась, сжала виски, легла на кровать. До ее вахты было пять часов.

Ее разбудил Эрвин — легко поцеловал в лоб, и Марика чуть не двинула ему локтем спросонья. А ведь не так давно, когда они жили в своем коттедже в столице, его прикосновения приносили только радость. Что с ней происходит?

Глаза Эрвина блестели.

— Опоздаешь.

— Кто бы мне позволил.

— Анеле испекла приветственный пирог. Вкусный.

— На чем? На костре, что ли?

Эрвин улыбнулся:

— Кое-кто забыл про общую кухню. Там можно печь что угодно, с магией и без.

Ах да.

— Мы, конечно, оставили тебе кусок.

Марика буркнула: «спасибо», вышла в гостиную. Анеле сидела за столом, накручивая на палец на длинную прядь, и смотрела на нее с улыбкой на пухлых губах. Сначала вытеснила с ее законной территории, теперь пытается заручиться одобрением Эрвина.

От пирога Марика отказалась и поужинала пресной рыбой с овощами в столовой. Ночь прошла так же тихо, как и предыдущая, разве что стало еще тяжелее на душе.

С того дня начался новый порядок. Из пристанища дом превратился в пыточную, а единственным местом, где можно было, промерзнув до костей, хоть немного прийти в себя, стала вышка. Марика, пожалуй, согласилась бы и на сдвоенные вахты, будь у нее хоть малейший шанс уломать доктора Сейта.

Везде была Анеле.

Смех Анеле звенел у костра, и его всегда сопровождал раболепный смех команды. Анеле махала своими патлами, так что тут и там валялись длинные волосы, скоро из еды придется выковыривать. Марика даже в какой-то момент не вытерпела, посоветовала незатратное заклинание от облысения. Анеле ее очень мило поблагодарила.

Спать чужачка, кажется, и вовсе не спала. Входная дверь, когда Анеле была не на вахте, хлопала, наверно, каждые пять минут, и Марика пялилась в потолок, стиснув зубы. В единственной на ячейку душевой туалетный столик забили цветные скляночки, Марика не знала и половины названий. Она и в гражданской жизни красила от силы ресницы, редко-редко пользуясь помадой. Сплошной бардак!

И Эрвин. Сначала он засиживался с Анеле в гостиной, и Марика решила: оба огневики и, в конце концов, соседи — пусть. Он потом он стал чаще улыбаться про себя. И когда они разговаривали, он ронял: ах, Анеле то, Анеле сё. Анеле такая воинственная, просто неудержимая, тебе стоит посмотреть ее на тренировке. Пойдем вместе на вечернюю? Марика отказывалась: еще чего, потренируется днем. Внутри назревало злое. Назревало — и спустя пару недель после приезда Анеле прорвалось.

Зайниды снова пошли в атаку — если атакой можно считать пару мелких кораблей. В бой предстояло идти, среди прочих, Марике, первой заметившей королевские капсульники, Эрвину и затычке в любой бочке по имени Анеле. До Марики долетело, как она просит капитана Барта отпустить и ее.

Бой был легким, капсульники, как Марика угадала, оказались разведчиками и почти сразу же развернулись. Они гнали их до самой границы, и Марика почти не использовала магию, только огонь шаттла, но Анеле… Марика впервые видела такое красивое и мощное огне-лассо, от которого чужой корабль ускользнул едва-едва.

Такому лассо, пусть и бесполезному, нельзя было не сделать комплимент. И Марика уже нашла нужные слова… но заметила, как смотрят на Анеле мужчины. И ее не волновало, как вылупились Крейг и капитан Барт, но на то, с каким восхищением уставился Эрвин, плевать она не могла.

Раньше он смотрел так только на нее.

Зато теперь на нее глядела Анеле, почти незаметно задрав темную бровь.

«Я не дамся, — вдруг пришла мысль. — И не отдам свое».

Их команда напоминала скорее семью, чем военный отряд, и отношения были равными, дружескими, а не уставными. На других базах — морских и наземных — дисциплина была намного жестче, это был известный факт. Здесь же, у границы, между верхушками скал, почти под самым небом, условности сами собой стирались. И окончательно их стерло появление Анеле.

Эта… девица, кажется, решила стать королевой, предметом обожания и преклонения. Марика была не прочь напомнить ей, что у них сто лет как республика.

Странно, что никто, кроме нее, не замечал за Анеле этих жалких попыток доминировать. Марика нарочно выходила на посиделки у костра и прислушивалась, но разглагольствования Анеле про огненные кольца никто прерывал, наоборот, ей поддакивали. Пришлось все делать самой: включаться в разговор, объяснять, что особенность огненных колец такова, что воздушной магией их не усилишь, только сами маги могут попасть в круг огня и сгореть заживо. И вообще, есть исследования, в которых категорически запрещается смешивать потоки разной природы, а кто их не читал, тому лучше восполнить пробел.

Иногда Марика, вопреки собственным убеждениям, входила в раж, потому что Анеле упорно отстаивала свое мнение, а мужчины как-то гаденько посмеивались.

Эрвин больше молчал, кивая то Марике, как и следовало, то Анеле, — предатель. А иногда и вовсе откровенно с ней соглашался.

Он вообще стал… живее. Сложно было не заметить и не услышать, как он живо обсуждает с Анеле какие-то их журналы для огневиков: со всех сторон умница Анеле, конечно же, читала «Теорию огня» или «Огненную материю» — как там у них чтиво называлось. Однажды невольно — совершенно невольно — прислушиваясь из спальни, Марика узнала, что Эрвин рассказывает Анеле о довоенном прошлом: что работал инженером на реакторе. Еще молодой, но уже профессионал своего дела, да еще огневик. Такое не могло не впечатлить человека понимающего, а Анеле все же дурой не была.

Да, Анеле не была ни дурой, ни уродиной. И в хорошем вкусе ей, как ни горько это было признавать, отказать было нельзя. Тяжело порой было отвести глаза от этой стройной фигуры, которую так безупречно обтягивает кирпичного цвета форма. Казалось, эту форму создавали исключительно для Анеле… Как и грубые, совсем не женственные башмаки, которые только подчеркивали ее красоту.

Впрочем, носила Анеле не только форму — в личное время она выходила в гостиную в тонких платьях, которые, если присмотреться, просвечивали на свету… В третий, наверное, раз Марика не выдержала и поцеловала в губы Эрвина, глядя Анеле прямо в глаза. Эрвин, явно такого не ожидавший, смутился и попытался отстраниться, но Марика ему не позволила. И взгляд не отвела. И Анеле не отвела взгляда и смотрела в ответ серьезно, без иронии. Почти незаметно изогнула губы только в самом конце.

В ту ночь Эрвин гораздо смелее, чем в последние три месяца, инициировал близость, и Марика поддалась, несмотря на усталость. И когда удовольствия стало слишком много, она подумала, что прямо за стенкой наверняка прислушивается Анеле и кусает свои пухлые губы, и злится, и, может, тоже тянется потрогать между ног, — и у нее поджались пальцы.

Потом Эрвин долго целовал ее и шептал на ухо милые пошлости, а Марике было сладко и стыдно. Она уже засыпала, откатившись на сухой край кровати, когда услышала тихое:

— Если ты хочешь любви, только чтобы что-то доказать, не стоит.

Марика резко открыла глаза, хотела возмутиться, сделать вид, что не поняла, о чем он… но вместо этого прислушалась к себе. Потом ответила:

— Ты думаешь, я тебя ревную?

— А разве нет? — Эрвин сел, укутавшись в одеяло. — После приезда Анеле ты… изменилась. И перемены мне нравятся, но я не хочу, чтобы… ты во мне сомневалась.

Марика тоже села, посмотрела на мужа сквозь черноту.

— Если я перестану доверять тебе, я не минуты не прожду — подам на развод, так и знай.

Эрвин обнял ее за плечо и привлек к себе. Сказал с улыбкой в голосе:

— А может, это мне стоит начать ревновать?

Марика засмеялась и ткнула его в грудь.

С той ночи они стали чаще спать вместе — не просто на одной кровати, а чувствуя, касаясь друг друга, трепетно и осторожно, будто они не пять лет как супруги. Заново обретают близость, родство душ. Когда они успели потерять его? С началом войны? Да нет, как она тогда радовалась, что их обоих командировали на «Дождь». Что если Эрвин погибнет, то она погибнет с ним.

Анеле вела себя как обычно, то есть заигрывала с Эрвином и с каждым мимо проходящим мужчиной — за исключением, пожалуй, только капитана Барта, румянила губы и расчесывала свои невозможно длинные волосы, не закрывая дверь в присвоенную комнату. А еще иногда кидала нечитаемые взгляды то на Эрвина, то на Марику, и Марика мысленно проговаривала, что да, этот сильный и красивый мужчина мой. И брала его за руку.

И тем не менее, напряжение нарастало. Каждый раз, когда Марика видела Анеле, в ногах и руках появлялось странное щекотное чувство, которое требовало не стоять столбом, а… сделать что-то. Особенно это чувство усиливалось, когда Анеле улыбалась: показывала ровные зубы и, чуть опустив голову, бросала этот свой непонятный взгляд.

Чувство нашло выход на тренировке. Эрвин и еще несколько солдат держали вахту, Марика с остальными тренировались на учебной площадке под самым куполом базы. Строения жилых ячеек, кухни и столовой, прачечной казались крошечными под стеклянным полом, а синее небо, наоборот, близким.

Сперва каждый оттачивал свои приемы. Марика создавала крошечные смерчи, бесполезные в дальнем бою, но способные задушить противника вблизи. Не то чтобы она хоть раз применяла их по назначению… Анеле, нахмурившись, яростно била щит-цель молниями.

Капитана Барта заменял Симс, поэтому Марика нисколько не удивилась, когда примерно час спустя прозвучало предложение устроить спарринг один на один. Не ожидала она разве, что вперед почти сразу же выступит Анеле.

Остальные мялись, перешептывались, и легко было догадаться, отчего. Как боец Анеле ничем не уступала им, мужчинам, и была опасней некоторых, но каждый из этих потных солдафонов жил не так давно в мирное время, когда ударить женщину было настоящим кощунством…

Марика прикусила губу, выпрямилась и подняла руку. Все шумно выдохнули, кто-то крикнул: «Да неужели!». Анеле хищно оскалилась и закрутила волосы в пучок.

Бились, как обычно, кнутами. Симс утверждал, что этот навык не столько полезен в бою, сколько улучшает микромоторику и координацию. Марика равнодушно относилась ко кнутам, но сейчас подрагивала от азарта.

Они сошлись, прощупывая друг друга. Анеле двигалась почти неуловимо — то стояла на месте, то оказывалась чуть ли не за спиной. К счастью, Марика поднаторела в спаррингах с Эрвином и знала, куда глядеть — на едва заметные повороты кистей, стоп. Взгляд.

Марика поймала взгляд горящих магией глаз Анеле… Кнут просвистел над ее головой.

Или нет… лучше не смотреть в эти глаза… Не в этот раз…

— Сделай мне погорячее, — крикнула Анеле сбившимся голосом, и ее кнут оглушительно щелкнул.

Марика сделала обманный поворот, и они сошлись лицом к лицу.

— Допросишься.

Анеле облизнула губы. Пряди выбились из высокого пучка, дернуть бы… или заправить за ухо.

Почему она об этом думает?..

Марика начала наступать, не давая увернуться, загоняя в угол. Анеле блокировала удары, но отходила шаг за шагом. Ее щеки полыхали румянцем и наверняка были безумно горячими… А потом ее пальцы, как в замедленной съемке, перехватили кнутовище, и Марика едва не полетела на землю: кнут задел ее ноги, а еще чуть-чуть, и связал бы лодыжки.

— Не отвлекайся, — выдохнула Анеле.

— И не подумаю, — рявкнула Марика и выбила чужой кнут.

Кто-то засвистел. Анеле выпрямилась, но, кажется, не огорчилась, только протянула руку, и Марика пожала влажную ладонь.

Спустя несколько часов они обе молча шли к своей ячейке. Марика искоса поглядывала на Анеле. Та смотрела прямо перед собой.

Анеле первая нырнула в душевую, хотя по праву должна была идти Марика. Возмущения, однако, не было, только приятная усталость.

Спустя пятнадцать минут она уже жалела, что не воспользовалась общими душевыми. И когда стукнула дверь, она рванула… и буквально столкнулась с Анеле. Полуголой Анеле с полотенцем на бедрах.

Нужно было пройти мимо, но Марика замерла. Эти влажные пряди цвета хрустящей хлебной корочки… Эта круглая грудь с розовыми сосками… они… сбивали с толку.

Разом вспомнились слова Эрвина про ревность, и теперь они не казались такими же смешными.

— Ты отличный боец, — спокойно сказала Анеле, — спасибо за бой.

— Ты тоже… — растерянно произнесла Марика. — И… будь добра, прикройся.

Анеле изогнулась, уперлась правой рукой в бедро.

— Уверена? Хорошо. А ты можешь ходить при мне вовсе без одежды сколько угодно, — и, прежде чем Марика успела сложить буквы в слова, проскользнула в свою комнату.

Марика встала под воду, постояла под горячими струями. Стоило признаться хотя бы самой себе: что-то происходит. Что-то странное, но приятное? Увлекательное? Одно ясно: уже не тянет спрятаться ото всех в спальне на весь день.

А Эрвин? Честна ли она с ним? Марика прислушалась к себе. Нет, он самый родной ей человек, она любит его.

А Анеле? А рядом с Анеле кровь бежит быстрее, и чувства стали ярче, и так чудн _ о _ переплетаются злость, задор и тяга.

Можно быть привязанной сразу к двум людям не в… платоническом плане?

Нет, я не ханжа, думала Марика, намыливая подмышки, я никогда не осуждала тех, кто живет, как велит сердце: мужчина с мужчиной, женщина с женщиной, втроем, да хоть вшестером. Но что велит сердце мне?

Любое затишье когда-нибудь заканчивается, закончилось и это. Несколько дней спустя после спарринга рано утром дважды зловеще прозвенел сигнальный гонг.

Они с Эрвином поспешили в общую зону. Анеле уже была там. Все стояли взволнованные.

— Лукас заметил на границе три крупных боевых корабля. Судя по радару, они будут здесь максимум через сутки, — сказал капитан Барт.

— Два зайнидских корабля — это ерунда, — ответил кто-то, кажется, Симс. — Мы разнесем их в два счета.

— Нет, — покачал головой Лукас, — в этот раз они другие. Изменился магический фон, он такой сильный, что моя магия почувствовала его с вышки. Нужно отправить разведку.

Капитан Барт кивнул и, немного подумав, приказал собираться Симсу, Айну и… Эрвину. Марика, услышав имя мужа, вздрогнула, покосилась сначала на Эрвина — тот был спокоен, — потом на Анеле. Та нахмурилась, что-то бормотала себе под нос. Сейчас будет возражать, поняла Марика и не ошиблась.

— Отправьте меня. Судя по всему, я уже… сталкивалась с такой модификацией, нужно лишь убедиться.

— Нет, — капитан покачал головой. — С твоей… предысторией, я не могу тебя пустить. Ты не сдержишься, выдашь себя и остальных. Это не обсуждается. Вылет через полчаса.

Анеле развернулась на каблуках, зашагала в ячейку. Марика и Эрвин, переглянувшись, пошли следом.

В ячейке Анеле не спряталась в комнате, а плюхнулась на общую кушетку, зло скрестила руки на груди. Эрвин, помедлив, опустился рядом с ней. Марика осталась стоять.

Они молчали, секунды утекали. Эрвин не впервые уходил в разведку, но все равно было до дрожи страшно за него.

— Будь осторожен, — первой нарушила тишину Анеле. — Если поле действительно такое сильное, как описал Лукас, он уловит любую мало-мальски слабую магвибрацию. Я… знаю. Я… не могу даже думать о том, чтобы потерять еще и тебя.

Эрвин кивнул, сжал ее руку. Анеле накрыла его ладонь своей, и Марика не выдержала, села с другой стороны от мужа, прижалась лбом к его спине.

— Просто вернись.

— Вы будто приготовились хоронить меня, — невесело усмехнулся Эрвин, — хотя операция стандартная. И ваше неверие в мои силы, прямо сказать, обескураживает.

— Мы к тебе со всем душой, — укорила его Анеле,

— А ты превращаешь качественную драму непонятно во что, — подхватила Марика. Невольно улыбнулась.

Снаружи прозвучал сигнал — пора было выходить. Они разом посерьезнели, поднялись. Уже на пороге Эрвин обхватил лицо Марики легко поцеловал ее в губы, потом подошел к Анеле, коснулся губами ее правой щеки. Сказал:

— Я тоже хочу вернуться к вам, — и вышел.

Марика поймала взгляд Анеле, грустный и… нежный? Но сейчас уж точно было не время для глупостей, ее мужу нужна любая поддержка. Она вышла за Эрвином, и Анеле закрыла за их спинами дверь.

Марика выглядывала мужа с привычной вышки, кусая соленые от крови губы, но группа разведки вернулась на противоположный пост, где осталась Анеле. Увидев сигнал, Марика качнулась, поспешила туда.

Айн и Симс стояли в кругу солдат, невредимые, но их лица стали виноватыми, когда они заметили ее. За шумом было ничего не разобрать.

Марика сжала пальцы в кулаки, нахмурилась, приготовилась кричать, но тут круг на секунду разомкнулся, и к ней выскочила всклокоченная Анеле с красным мазком на лбу, схватила ее за плечи, крикнула растерянно:

— Его ранило! В живот! Их заметили!

Марика отстранила ее, двинулась вперед. Перед ней расступились. Бледный, как довоенная простыня, Эрвин без сознания лежал на земле — видимо, там, куда его положили Айн и Симс, над ним уже хлопотал доктор Сейд.

— Он прикрывал, когда они отходили, не рассчитали противительный коэффициент чужого магполя, — сказал капитан Барт.

За спиной гневно выдохнула Анеле.

— А я говорила! Говорила же! Я должна была идти, я знала! Это ваша вина!

Капитан Барт сердито приказал ей замолчать.

— Это смертельно? — спросила Марика.

Док покачал головой:

— Не должно. Сейчас зафиксирую, и отнесем в лазарет.

— Мы пойдем с ним, поняли? — крикнула Анеле таким голосом, что никто не стал спорить.

Их пустили к Эрвину спустя три часа, после операции, когда Марика успела выкурить целую пачку. Он все также не пришел в себя, но синева в уголках губ ушла, он стал больше похож на живого, чем мертвого.

Марика села в изголовье, Анеле — в изножье.

— Ты внешне так спокойна, только куришь, — впервые за все время нарушила тишину Анеле. — Но я знаю, что тебе совсем не все равно. Как тебе удается?

Марика прикрыла веки:

— Возраст. Моя натура. И это действительно не первая такая операция.

— Не первая?.. Я думала, здесь глухомань для тихих интеллигентов. А ты ведь больше нигде не была?

— Нет, — сил спорить не было, но вдруг с языка слетело: — Почему тебя перевели с базы «Буря»?

Анеле резко засмеялась:

— Было бы с чего переводить. Из всей команды осталась одна я.

— Расскажи, — тихо попросила Марика, и Анеле рассказала: она работала в родном селе на электростанции, потом ее призвали как сильного огневика на приграничную базу, только она была не чета этой. Там бои случались каждые три, а то и два дня. Однажды Анеле взяла отгул, чтобы навестить родителей, а вернулась через порт только под самый конец сражения: новые мощные зайнидские корабли напали так внезапно, что база не успела запросить подмоги. Анеле была ранена, остальные погибли. Вот и вся история, ничего героического.

— Я не могу сказать, что те люди были мне очень дороги, я мало их знала, на самом деле, — добавила в конце Анеле тихо. — Но я часто вспоминаю их.

— Клянешь себя?

Анеле покачала головой:

— Вряд ли бы я сумела много изменить, силы были неравны. Но хотя бы спасти одного или двух. А сейчас, здесь… Я начала что-то… мне даже захотелось… я вспомнила, что когда-то была и мирная жизнь тоже. И Эрвин к тому же стал мне…

— Дорог? — снова подсказала Марика, чувствуя себя беспристрастной стороной в чужой драме.

— Да.

— Ты любишь его?

Анеле помолчала, взглянула на нее искоса. Усмехнулась.

— А если я скажу, что сейчас больше всего боюсь потерять вас обоих? Что с вами я… живая? С каждым по-своему.

Марика встала, подошла, убрала прядь с ее лица. Волосы Анеле оказались мягкими, как она и думала.

— Тогда я отвечу, что ты нас не потеряешь.

Анеле перехватила ее руку, прижала к своей щеке:

— Завтра будет бой, может, уже через несколько часов, — она бросила взгляд на Эрвина.

Марика наклонилась к ее лицу.

— Мы защитим друг друга. Пустим в ход ярость. Справимся, и будем жить, все трое, сидеть у огня, любить друг друга, пока не согреемся до конца.

— Да?

И Марика выдохнула в пухлые губы:

— Да.

Так подсказывало сердце.


End file.
